RWBY: Night Of Days OC Biography
by spawnity
Summary: Hey guys. So I am starting a new RWBY fanfic known as Night Of Days consisting of 2 OC teams. Team SKLD(Skulled) and Team TERA(Terra). They will work with teams RWBY and JNPR. While I'm still working on the full story, here are the character biographies. Probably going to be about 4 "chapters" long. Do leave constructive comments, even criticism is ok as long as its constructive.
1. Team SKRD members (1)

RWBY: Night Of Days.  
Character Bios.

Team SKRD(Skared)

Scar Seraphius

Age:17

Race: Human

Weapon: Interrogate (dual dust-powered retractable tazer batons)

Eye Colour: Black

Affiliation: Beacon Academy.

Occupation: Student. Leader of Team SKRD

Team: SKRD

Main Partner: Leon Skia

Relationships: Ketra Seraphius(Father),Tiarae Seraphius(Mother), Kellis Bright (Girlfriend)

Appearance: His signature brown, backwards-spiked hair dons a rim of red dye on its spikes . He wears a blue, hooded vest over a black t-shirt with a fire-tattoo printed on it. As well as white, reflex-friendly jeans with high-top, dark blue sneakers. His skin is slightly tanned and is slightly muscular. He has his weapons holstered at his side.

Personality: Scar is known to be able to intimidate people very easily with his confident and leader-like personality. Believing in never leaving anyone behind, he will usually go to lengths to make sure everything he plans goes his way, which includes his team making it out alive. While being a genius in combat, he is an absolute dimwit when it comes to dealing with theoretical content and seldom listens to class at all, taking naps in them. However, he does not believe in cheating and would still bother studying for tests at the very least. As such, He has a strong sense of moral justice and has an exceptional hatred for bullies. He is also seen to be a very loving and generous boyfriend, constantly buying Kellis whatever she wants if it s in his power as well as always being there for her when she breaks emotionally or is feeling emotional.

Powers and abilities: Having been trained from young with a special fighting technique known to few, he is very skilled with hand-to-hand combat and even better with his tazers. His semblence is known as telekinesis and it allows him to basically move objects with the power of his mind. He can use his aura to further boost his semblence to turn it into what he calls Grav-lift, where he suspends everything in a certain area in mid air. He cannot attack while in this state since he must focus all his energy into his power. He is also a genius at tactics, being able to come up with plans mid-combat and adapt to changes if required to.

Kellis Bright

Age:17

Race: Faunus (Bunny/Rabbit)

Weapon: Buster(High Impact Revolver) and Tempest(High velocity machine pistol) which can combine to become Tarturus(Automatic Shotgun)

Eye Colour: Blue

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Occupation: Student

Team: SKRD

Main Partner: Dann Agker

Relationships: Mr Bright(deceased Father), Megan Bright(Mother), Rinales Bright(Sister), Scar Seraphius (Boyfriend)

Appearance: Kellis, like Velvet Scarletina, does not hide her Brown Bunny Ears in contrast to her milky complexion and long, flowy dark brown hair dyed with turquoise at the rims gives her a very cute look. She dresses like an old-western cowgirl. Wearing a tube top with a brown leather jacket that only covers to her waist-line as well as well as denim shorts with black leather boots. Giving her a very wild girl kind of look. In combat, she likes to fight bare-footed so she is able to jump high or stay stealthy. Sometimes, she wears a pair of blue rimmed aviator sunglasses.

Personality: Kellis is very cheerful and optimistic, being a motivator in the team. She cherishes her friends and family very much after her father died as a hunter when she was very young. She regrets not knowing her father better before he died and wants to make it up to him, knowing that this is what he would have wanted. For her to live without any more regrets. Like her boyfriend Scar, she has a strong sense of moral justice and hates bullies as well, wanting to Wreck Cardin's Face after watching him bully Velvet Scarletina. She is also very adventurous and energetic, although very reckless as well, loving to go for the kill on sight which may lead to trouble for her team. She is also very appreciative to her boyfriend and never takes him granted, although she could be a bit spoilt by him.

Powers and Abilities: She has very good dual-hand coordination and awareness, being able to use a single shot and fully automatic at the same time. Her fighting style seems to be very acrobatic, focusing more on hitting more enemies through all sorts of acrobatic flips rather than more hits on a single enemy. Her Semblence is known as blink and is a short-distance teleport which she utilizes (rather skilfully) both offensively and defensively. She is able to use her aura as a Heartbeat detector, while it is barely used in combat, she can use it to tell if people are lying to her (which pisses her off). She is an impressive cook and is extremely knowledgeable on botany.


	2. Team SKRD members (2)

Raion "Leon" Skia (prefers to be addressed as Leon)

Age: 17

Race: Faunus (Hawk)

Weapon: SinfulReaper (Ballistic High Impact Sniper Rifle Katana-Scythe)

Eye Colour: Bright Yellow

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Occupation: Student

Team: SKRD

Main Partner: Scar Seraphius

Relationships: Mr Skia (Deceased Father), Mrs Skia (Ex-Mother(She Disowned Leon) )

Appearance: The only feature on his face that is usually visible is his feathered, ruffled, white hair with his bangs covering where his left eye should be. His actual face hides behind a metallic mask that resembles a skeleton's face which he does not like to remove, even when sleeping until he has warmed up to his team, giving him a menacing, loner kind of look. He wears a gray hoodie and his hood is usually up, under it he hides a pair of white feathered-wings. He wears silver-black jeans and red combat sneakers. He is pale-skinned and built for stealth, being short and skinny. His scythe, unlike ruby's, does not have a collapsible blade and a baton-like handle, therefore, he wears it next to his waist and draws it like a tonfa only to extend its handle.

Personality: Having been broke by his rough and dark past, Leon Skia is a self-renowned loner, preferring to be alone. He is very quiet and anti-social on first impression but as time goes by, he slowly warms up to his team and friends. He is known to not be able to pronounce people's names right and as such, he usually shortens their names or just constantly pronounces them wrongly, creating hilarious situations at times. While he lacks social skills, he can be sarcastic in a funny way and caring when he opens and warms up to others. He trusts his friends more than himself and prefers to be lead than to lead.

Powers and Abilities: Leon is the second scythe-user in the series, having trained under Uncle Qrow as well, he and Ruby have skills nearly on par with each other. His Semblence, Shadow Walk, turns him invisible and accelerates his movements for 5 seconds, allowing him to move and attack faster than usual. It however causes a sharp pain to course through his body after he is done so he usually uses his as a last resort. Also, he is able to channel his aura, much like Pyrrha Nikos, into others to help them unlock their aura as well as project what he sees into their eyes. He is very knowledgeable on the topic of weaponry also known to be a very good weaponsmith just like Ruby Rose, having designed and made his own scythe and gadgets

Dann Agker

Age: 17

Race: Faunus (Bat)

Weapon: Ultor (a ninjato combined with a lever-action shotgun)

Eye Colour: Purple (glowing)

Affiliation: Beacon Academy

Occupation: Student

Team: SKRD

Main Partner: Kellis Bright

Relationships: Mr and Mrs Agker (deceased parents), Caroline (deceased ex-girlfriend)

Appearance: Dann's left eye has a scar running down it with a circle at the bottom end of the scar. His faunus-identifying feature is a pair of fangs which he is able to retract at will. His turquoise hair is disheveled and has a line of purple-dyed fringe that covers his left eye slightly. He wears a dark purple t-shirt that has the words "suck it" printed on it and a crimson red jacket. His choice of bottom is a pair of black cotton track pants. He wears light green shoes. In combat, he wields Ultor, a ninjato that can shift into a shotgun, it has a dark-blue paint job with a golden finish.

Personality: Dann is sociable yet, very sneaky . As a result of his shady and dark past, Dann prefers to bottle up his emotions to himself, believing that showing them only shows that he is weak. He loves to play practical jokes on people and give them nicknames, like calling Yang Goldilocks and Ruby Crater Face. While being a very optimist like Kellis, he also does not know his limits and has a tendency to unintentionally test other s patience. Also, he tends to take things too lightly at times which can cause misunderstandings between him and people. Still, he cares a lot about his friends and hates to see them unhappy. Dann is also a good liar, which initially caused mistrust between his team mates and him and still does at times. He is the only one who is able to outsmart Kellis' Aura. He loves drawing and can eat a lot, contrary to his ninja-like look

Powers and abilities: Dann is known in the school for his interesting fighting style, where the user fights blind. He is the only one in his nearly-extinct race to know this ancient martial art. His Semblence is Blood manipulation and is able to raise or drop his blood flow and blood temperature so as to enhance his combat abilities, heal and regenerate lost limbs. While his power is strong, he has a major weakness as his race does. He is blind in the day, only being able to "see" through vibrations and sound. He is an exceptional eater( if it is even counted as a skill) and loves chocolate (Dann: Hey! It is a skill!). He is extremely stealthy and fast, which he often uses to play pranks on people.


	3. Team TERA members (1)

Team TERA:

Terra Excall

Age:17

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Weapon: Kriegsturm (A tommy gun that changes into a tonfa which can be further shifted into two revolvers with oversized bayonets that look like cleavers)

eye colour: yellow

affiliation: Beacon Academy

occupation: Student, Leader of team TERA

Team: TERA

Main Partner: Elise Lichtbringen

Relationships: Ventis Excall (Father), Ura Excall (Mother), Pyrus Excall (Younger Sister), Elise LichtBringen (Sworn-sister)

Appearance:Terra's hair is green and touches ear-length,usually it is combed down with his bangs to the wears a black fedora hat and a trench coat which holds a pocket watch in his left chest pocket. He wears black slacks with stripes with a belt that acts as a holster for well as brown dyed dark red leather wears a necklace that contains a vial of liquid. He is ripped-built.

Personality: Having been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, Terra is a Narcissist with a glib tongue, making quick comebacks and can sometimes be viewed as is also a very manipulative person, being able to talk his way into almost any situation. This may make him seem like a spoilt person who does not know hardship, but inside him is an adventurous and selfless person, always putting those he cares for before himself.

powers and abilities: In combat, Terra fights using a combination of both his semblence: Terraform as well as his amazing gun skills to takedown his a very tactical person, he will always think before he acts, which is further backed up by his quick-wits, allowing him to plan on the move. Having spent most of his time with Dann, Terra has learnt and gained many... skills. One of which is his incredible reflexes. He is a great weaponsmith and just like Leon, he loves weapons. Terra can sing and play multiple instruments, namely the piano, guitar and saxaphone.

Elise LichtBringen

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Race: Manifest

Weapon: Inferno and Ashes (A sword(inferno) disguised as a pen which's blade can be set ablaze, A fireproof shield(Ashes) disguised as a pocket watch

Eye Colour: red

affiliation: Beacon academy

occupation: student

Team: TERA

Main Partner: Terra Excall

Relationships: Mr LichtBringen (Dead father), Mrs LichtBringen (Mother), Ragneel LichtBringen (long lost brother), Terra Excall (sworn brother)

Appearance: She has Crimson Red hair that she usually braids up with the help of a hairpin that looks like a phoenix. She usually wears a white cloak that extends to knee length with a red dragon insignia on the left breast. Under her cloak she wears a plain black tank top and short denim pants. She wears white leather boots with a red crucifix imprinted onto the sides of the boots with a black line running down the middle of the boots. her weapons are kept in the pockets of her clothes since they are so incredibly portable.

Personality: This anime crazy girl's personality completely negates her "dragon knight, no nonsense" kind of look. Being extremely cheerful, people may even mistake her for being hyper-active. She tends to over react to things and is easily distracted. While she can be quirky and fun-loving, Elise can also be a very tough nut to crack as she's not one to give up easily and would stand up for her friends in need. She is very loyal to those she cares about and is never afraid to take risks.

Powers and Abilities: I won't be mentioning her semblance just yet, won't want to spoil the surprise. She is skillful with her sword and is noted to have the 2nd most amount of aura in her body, the first being Jaune. She can speak and read ancient languages and is the only other person besides Dann and Leon who isn't at all bothered by heights. She can easily go up against fierce opponents without faltering at is an expert at climbing and scaling heights.


End file.
